


Say My Name Dean

by RumbleFish14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hunting, Incest, M/M, Monsters, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: THE WINCHESTERS ARE HUNTING VAMPIRES WHEN JOHN ALMOST DOESNT MAKE IT BACK AND DEAN CANT STAND LOOSING HIM ANYMORE. THEY BOTH FEEL THAT STRONG ATTRACTION TO EACH OTHER AND FINALLY GIVE IN





	Say My Name Dean

Dean pulled Sam down the hill, every minute or so he kept glancing behind him to see if those blood suckers had followed. It seemed that clearing out the vamp nest hadn't been as straight forward as their dad he thought. No where near in fact, it had all gone to shit the moment the arrived. Now he had to get Sam out of there, pushing him through the dense trees. Making sure to check the back and dodge every rock and tree stump as they glided through the forest.

"We have to go back Dean." Sam shouted as he ducked another tree, finally seeing the black top road up ahead of them.

"No Sam, dammit. We cant go back." Dean pushed Sam the rest of the way out of the tree line and raised his shotgun, not that it would do much good but it made him feel better anyway.

"We cant just leave him Dean." Sam grabbed the machete until the whites of his knuckles showed.

"You try and Ill break your damn legs. Dad says he is right behind us so he is, end of story." 

Dean glared back at Sam, almost wanting him to try it so he could pop him one. Regain some control of an uncontrollable situation. He hated this, hated that they had to split up and he had done his job and got Sammy out of there. Now he wanted nothing more than to march back into the trees and find him.

"You're right, we need to get him." Dean said to Sam and in return got a smile and a head nod.

"Good, lets go." Sam headed into the trees but as soon as he did, their dad came stumbling out, "dad!!" Sam screamed and went forward to help him stand.

Dean let out a breath he had been holding in. Seeing that man in one piece had meant so much to him, more than either his dad or Sam would ever know. But that didn't last long, now he was pissed, anger bubbling up inside him. Threatening to boil over and erupt

"How many of them are left dad?" Sam asked, his guard up and ready.

John shook his head, "none, finished the last of them before I hit the trees and picked up your trail. Sloppy by the way." He said and looked at Dean with a hard glare.

Dean clenched his teeth, but kept his calm. He never liked to argue with his dad when Sammy was around. All he got was his baby brother upset and those puppy dog eyes were enough to make him say or do anything just to have it stopped, to see him smile again.

"Sam, give us a moment please."

Same looked between them and with a nod from his dad and a weak smile from Dean, he got into the car and waited. Looking anywhere aside from them and tried to block it out. 

Dean waited until Sam had his headphones in and his eyes focused on the tree line to open his mouth, "I fuckin told you this was a bad idea, we should have waited."

John looked at him, seeing his own facial expressions on his sons face, that's what really pissed him off most and the fact that he had been wrong in making the decision to go ahead and take the vamps during the daylight. Now it was nearing dark and they had just gotten out of there alive.

"I know okay, you were right." John admitted defeat and waited for Dean to gloat.

Dean just stood there, not entirely sure that he had heard that right but seeing his face fall and the blood soaking into his skin, he knew his dad actually meant what he said. Instead of shooting back something in his realm of smart ass, Dean just watched him. Seeing his head hanging on his neck, hands curled up into fists, the way his back hunched a little. He was tired, exhausted. 

"Look I'm sorry okay, just got close in there." Dean said with half his usual scowl, he was trying not to fight. It seemed like that was all they did, fight and yell at each other. The tension causing problems with Sam. But he couldn't figure out why his dad always seemed like he disapproved of his choices, he was doing what he thought his dad would want.

John rubbed a heavy hand through his hair, "yeah, it got bad quicker than I thought, if you hadn't gotten Sam out then I don't know what could have happened.." he trailed off, glancing up at Dean.

Dean took the compliment as it came, he didn't hear any very often. He walked closer to his old man, laying a hand on his shoulder. The second their skin connected, a charge shot between them. Like a bolt of lightning that only they could see. Deans body heated instantly, looking into his dads eyes, he felt the same pull that had always been there but one he had denied himself.

"Did you feel that too or was it just me?" John asked, trying so hard not to lean his side into his sons, wanting more of a connection like he just felt.

Dean swallowed heavily, "no, I felt it too. But I'm not sure what it was." He pulled his hand back but his dad grabbed it with his own and squeezed it. Static linking their hands together, if one moved they would both be shocked to hell. 

"I think I was just scared to wait any longer to get this done. Kept thinking that if I didn't rush that you would come out here yourself and do something stupid."

Dean chuckled, "yeah, you're probably right. Didn't want Sam to come anyways. But you..."

"Me what?" John prompted.

Dean shook his head, looking at their connected hands and knowing how right it felt to be holding him this way, "you scared the shit outta me, going off like that. Thought Id lost you again."

John sighed heavily, "that's not what I wanted, you know that. I just think I can handle this stuff myself and I cant anymore. I need you Dean, so much."

Dean didn't miss the fact that he hadn't said he needed Sam too. No, he said just him. Deans heart swelled and he rubbed his thumb over his dads rough hand, "I need you too dad, I've always needed you."

They locked eyes and without meaning to, they gravitated closer to each other. Their bodies almost touching before Dean realized that Sam was still in the car. He could easily look up and see them, not something either of them wanted. 

"Sam.."

John nodded, "I know, but I cant wait long."

Deans body shook at his dads words, "just give me a second." John nodded and Dean practically skipped over to his baby and tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Whats wrong, everything okay?" Sam asked, looking around him to make sure their dad hadn't disappeared again.

Dean gave him a smile, "yeah, dad and I are gonna stay here and see if more blood sucker show up, you should head back, here take my car." Dean tossed the keys into his lap.

Sam just stared with an open mouth, almost scared to touch those keys, "I should stay too, be back up."

Dean shook his head, "you took a beatin today Sammy, dad and I can handle it. Probably wont even need to but just in case. We need you rested if anything happens."

Sam wanted so bad to argue and stay and try to prove himself but the look on Deans face was one he saw plenty of times but couldn't understand why he had that predatory look on his face right now, "sure, but I'm just a call away. Alright?"

Dean nodded and patted his shoulder, "don't worry, not gonna let the monsters get him."

Sam laughed dryly, "not just him I'm worried about."

"I know, give a text when you make it home okay. Shouldn't be but an hour or two then we are puttin this shitty town in baby's rear view mirror."

Dean moved back and watched as Sammy drove his car away. His whole body shaking watching him leave, the access adrenaline shifting from fear and worry to something darker and sexual, just like he wanted it. He turned around to see the focal point of desire standing tall, hands crossed over his chest.

"You serious about this, no turning back?"

John gave him that sly smile, "very serious about this Dean. Been a long time coming."

Dean walked quickly to close the distance between them, grabbing his dads shirt in two fists and pulling him down in a rough kiss. Teeth clashing together, trying to find a good rhythm for both of them. John groaned and put both of his long arms around him, pulling him up against his chest, making him stand on his tip toes.

John stroked his tongue over Deans, running his hands up his muscular back. Feeling the the tension coil in his shoulders and arms. Loving how he tried to get up higher to reach his mouth since he was a few inches shorter than him. John groaned and bent a little, locking his hands under Deans jean clad ass and hoisted him up so he could lock those bow legs around his waist and he carried him to the bed of the truck. 

Dean loved how easy it was for his dad to manhandle him like that, easy enough for him to get lifted like a woman and be put wherever his dad decided he wanted him. He just groaned into his mouth and let it happen, sucking on his wiggling tongue as he was sat on the bed of the truck. He pulled back to take a breath.

"God, that's sexy." Dean panted, quickly pulling his dads button down shirt and letting the tiny buttons fly all over the place.

"Whats that?"

"The way you just handled me like I'm not a full grown man." Dean said before leaning down to his bare chest and licking the line of sweat that dripped from his neck to between his chest. Kissing a hot trail over to his dark nipples, sucking them until they hardened.

John moaned, fisting Deans shirt in his hands and lifting it up over his head, finally being able to touch all the lean muscles of his sons body, "I like how easy it is to handle you like that, feel good with those legs locked around me."

Dean mumbled something against his chest but he couldn't tell you what he said. He kissed a path from his hairy chest up to his corded neck, tasting the vamp blood and fresh sweat on his skin. He sucked on his ear and was rewarded with a deep groan, "fuck, I love that noise."

"Good, time to make you sing for me Dean." John growled and pulled Dean back by his hair until he could kiss over his lips again. Tasting sweat and blood on his lips. He couldn't get enough of his mouth, he needed to feel it in other places.

He broke the kiss and let their heads rest together, "God Dean, that mouth of yours..."

Dean grinned, "something you like about it?"

John groaned, his cock brushing against the hard tail gate, "gotta feel that dirty little mouth of yours."

Dean licked his lips, "and how do you know these lips have been dirty?"

John fisted his hair and pulled him off the tail gate and took his spot. Quickly flipping the button on his jeans, "don't be coy son, seen how many time you use this mouth. Now its my turn."

He groaned and let himself be drug by the hair so he was face first with his covered cock. Dean kissed down to his pants and peeled them away, quickly sliding his hand inside his boxers to grip his dads hard, heavy cock out of his prison. He loved the feeling of his dads hard, thick cock in his hands, making himself moan as he stroked him hard and slow.

"Now Dean, wanna feel it now."

Dean hunched down and let his tongue run along the head of his cock. Tasting the sweet pre-cum that he had produced from his dad. Licking over it and letting it coat the inside of his mouth. Johns gasp made him want to suck him hard and fast but he liked the tease, the buildup and wanted his dad to break for him. 

"Don t tease boy, I told you to suck it." John growled, pulling at his hair.

Dean groaned, lust shooting through every nerve ending in his body. Letting that thick, juicy cock slide into his wet mouth, closing his lips around and hollowing out his cheeks. He sucked him hard but slow, letting his head bob up and down. His hand gripped the base of his cock, tangling in his dark pubic hair.

"Oh fuck, that's good... right there Dean." John groaned and looked down to see his son sucking his cock in deep. Those beautiful lips stretched tight around him, his wiggling tongue moving quickly over the head of his cock and around his shaft.

He bit his lip and fisted Deans hair tighter, never thinking that anything could feel as good as his boys mouth, "my good little cocksucker, aren't you?"

Dean nodded his head eagerly, sucking him down until his lips touched his pubic bone, then let his hands start moving up and down his wet shaft, adding to the pleasure. As soon as he did that, his dad thrusted up into his mouth and made him gag around the head of his cock.

"Fuck, that's a good sound. Get up here and kiss me with that dirty mouth." John groaned and pulled Dean up to his mouth, licking way the spit around his lips as he kissed him. Tasting his cock off Deans mouth made his cock ache for more.

"So hard dad, need you." Dean all but whined into his mouth between kisses. Popping the button on his own pants and letting them fall down around his heavy, steel toed boots.

"Tell me how you want it boy, you want me to bend you over my truck or you can ride me in the front seat..your choice."

Dean moaned, not arguing who got to top whom, Dean would bent over anywhere for this man. Take his cock like a girl, letting his dad be in charge. "Can I ask for both?"

John chuckled deeply, "you greedy boy, wants the cake and to eat it too."

Dean smiled, unable to help himself, "prefer pie but yes."

John jumped off the bed of the truck and went to yank open the door. His heavy cock still hard as a rock, hanging from his open jeans. He dug through his bag and found his half empty and probably expired bottle of lube and slammed the door once more before heading back to his boy. He tossed Dean the bottle and stood with his arms crossed against his bare chest.

"Open yourself up for me."

Dean groaned and quickly kicked off his boots and jeans, boxer with it and hopped up on the tail gate once more. Uncapping the bottle and squeezing some cold gel on two of his fingers. He held his dads stare as he leaned back against the bed of the truck and let his legs fall wide to the side, hiking one leg up on the side of the truck, he let his hands skim down between his cheeks.

John groaned at the sexy sight, "that's it boy, open it real wide for me." he palmed his heavy cock, he needed Dean spread wide.

Dean nodded and let his two fingers slid inside of his own ass quickly, fighting past the tight ring of muscles burned a little but in a good way. In watched his dads face drop, his mouth parting to get more air into his lungs. Every now and then he would lick over his bottom lip. Dean thrusted his body down on his own fingers, letting another one slide in. He groaned and dug his fingers in deeper.

"Okay that's good, get that ass over here before I come and get it." John groaned, letting his jeans fall down to his ankles. Stroking over himself as he watched Dean slide over the truck bed and turning so his chest was against the cool metal, "fuck, you got a nice ass son."

Dean soaked up the praise, wanting to see his dads deep gravely voice like this all the time when he spoke to him, "would look better with it stretched around that cock."

John almost came from his words alone plus the way Dean shook his ass at him had his head spinning. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself up, letting more drip between his sons ass, seeing it coating his little hole. He grabbed his slicked cock and aimed it at his ass. Rubbing circles around it with the blunt head.

"Remember to breathe son."

Dean scuffed, "I know how to take a cock."

John pushed in quickly, already half way in as Dean held his breath like he knew he would, "don't know how to take a cock as big as mine. Now breathe.."

Dean opened his mouth wide to suck in air but all that came out was a deep moan, "more, I need more."

John chuckled, his hands on Deans cut hips and pushed all the way in. His heavy balls smacking Deans ass, "fuck, you are so tight.."

Dean nodded and felt his dads cock twitch in his ass, the strong rough hands on his hips that pulled him back onto his cock as he started to thrust. Dean moaned, letting his head drop to the truck as that heavy cock sliced into him again. His dad pulling almost all the way out before thrusting in deeper than the last.  
"God, that feels so good dad."

John grunted as he pushed back in, "I think this ass was made for me boy."

"More please..I need more." Dean begged him.

"What do you say when you want more boy?" John asked, stilling his body.

Dean whined, "please daddy, fuck me harder."

"That's a good boy." John praised and fucked into him harder, feeling that bundle of nerves in his ass, letting the head of his cock hit it over and over again. Each time harder than the last.

"Oh God, that's it daddy, right there!" Dean groaned and let his hand come around to grip his dads thigh, trying to get him to go deeper, to hit that spot every time.

John pushed in harder, letting his head drop to rest against Deans sweat soaked back, licking up his spine until he got to his neck. Sucking the skin into his mouth before biting it and releasing after a moment. He could feel Deans legs shaking for him as he put his mouth right by his ear.

"Tell me how good it feels."

Dean whimpered, "feels so fucking good, never felt anything better than your cock in my ass."

John rewarded him but sucking on his ear, then dipping his tongue in it to swirl around just to feel Dean squirming, "I been doin all the hard work boy, time for you to do yours." John pulled out and went around to the front seat of the truck and waited for Dean to follow him.

Dean picked himself up and waddled to the front of the truck, seeing his dad sitting there stroking his cock. He groaned and got on top of him, one leg on each side of his body. His perky little ass right up against the steering wheel so it honked as he got into place.

John grabbed his hip with one big hand and his cock with the other. Standing it straight up and moving Deans perky ass over his cock, feeling the head rubbing against it. He let Dean slowly slide down on his stiff cock, letting his head drop back and his eyes close until he bottomed out. 

"Fuck, its deeper this way daddy.." Dean moaned, gripping his shoulders.

John nodded and captured his mouth with both hands. Taking over his sons mouth, licking into him, fucking his mouth while he fucked his ass, he pulled back and kissed down to his thick, strong neck, sucking at his skin.

"Ride me baby, ride your daddies cock."

"Fuck, call me that again..." Dean begged, starting a slow rhythm on his cock. Feeling it slide in and out of his greedy ass.

"I said, fuck this cock baby. Work that ass on me." John said against his mouth, licking over Deans bottom lip.  
Deans whole body shook from his words, finding the spot he needed for that cock to swipe over his prostate over and over again, making him whine like a needy bitch, eager for more cock and not stopping until he got what he wanted.

"I feel you baby, getting ready to come all over me." John smiled, seeing his pace falter when he spoke those dirty words.

"My cock daddy, please work my cock...make me come."

John looked between them at Deans aching, red cock. Leaking pre-cum all over the place. Getting both of them wet, "love how wet you are for me boy, gonna love feeling that ass tighten around me." John grabbed Deans cock and started to jerk it hard and fast, feeling his own orgasm coming quick.

"Fuck yes, God. Daddy, daddy...daddy...right now!!" Dean screamed and tightened his ass while the head of his cock blew up all over his dads chest. He moaned and kept up the pace, leaning forward to lick the hot come off his chest.

"Yes, right there Dean...just like that baby!!" John growled and came deep inside Deans ass, slapping it hard as he poured into him. His whole body on fire, Dean licking off his come like a sexy little kitten. His hands rested on Deans sweat soaked muscular back, rubbing his lower back.

"Fuck, never thought it would be like that."

John grunted, letting his hands going into Deans wet hair to bring his face down to his mouth. Kissing him deeply, slowly. Putting everything he had into that kiss and he felt when Dean felt it too, he sighed heavily and moved away.

"You are mine now boy, not ever letting this go."

Dean smiled, his body felt like jell-o, "good, not gonna let you let this go."


End file.
